Love Stinks
by Harry J.B
Summary: Amy Rose arrives at an all new school, where she meets speed-track superstar Sonic and his over-posessive girlfriend, Sophie. How will this all end? Read and find out! AmySonOC. Rating WILL be changed to M later on!
1. Prologue

_**Love Stinks**_

_**Chapter I: Prolouge**_

"Amy! Come on dear, we are going soon." A pink hedgehog with straight back hair, in her teen years heard her mother's voice from downstairs. The girl was Amy. She gloomily walked down the stairs, sitting with her brother until her parents came to take her to a whole new place.

"Hey Ames, why so glum?" Kai, her brother, with red spiked up quills asked.

Amy sighed. "It's just...I'm going to a whole new place, where none of my friends are. Gotta start school again and...you're not going to be there." Amy said holding her brother tightly, not wanting to let him go.

Kai chuckled. "I'm 22 sis, I can't stick around forever, come on you're 17, you've gotta stop acting like you're 5." Kai said. He held her close for a bit, then let her go.

Amy sighed. Her parents came in. "Come on, hun, we gotta go." Her mother said.

Amy sighed. "Alright. See you, Kai." Amy waved goodbye sadly.

Kai waved back, a half smile on his face.

Amy picked up her suitcase and put it in the car, slamming the boot shut and getting into the back of the car. She watched out the window as everything around her moved.

She realized at that moment of what she was leaving behind, well...no turning back. She was leaving...

...probably forever.

_**--**_

_**I got the idea for this fic in my sleep, yes, just like Criminal! Does this mean it'll be one of my mega fics? Probably not. But still...I'm working on this one till the end!**_

_**R&R!!**_


	2. Baverly High

_**Love Stinks**_

_**Chapter II: Baverly High**_

Amy looked up at the school and sighed. Holding her red and white backpack slumped over her shoulder, her long quills tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon, she walked into the school and looked around it was fairly big. Amy, not looking in front of her bumped into someone. She and the other person fell over, books flying everywhere.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Amy said apoligetcly.

"No, I got it." A male voice said, a white glove touched Amy's bare arm instead of the book, Amy looked up and found herself stareing into two emerald green eyes, the eyes belonged to the well trained, athlete like body of a blue hedgehog no older then herself.

Amy blushed. She took her arm away from him and picked up his books, handing them to him. She got up and bowed. "Sorry." Amy walked off.

The hedgehog smiled at Amy as she walked off and then sighed, hearing high heels click on the floor, getting closer. "Sophie."

"Oh, how did you know, Sonic-Chan!" A yellow hedgehog with brown at the tips of her quills hugged Sonic from behind.

Amy smiled as she walked off to class. Maybe this new place wasn't too bad after all. After school, maybe Amy would speak to that boy, to get to know him. She liked him but being as handsome as he was he probably had a girlfriend, oh how right she was.

--

Amy sat at her lunch table. She looked away from her 'food' (which was justified by being called mystery meat) and looked at Sonic laughing with Sophie, a red echidna and a yellow fox with two tails. She noticed no girls sat on or near that table. Amy wondered why. Sonic spotted her, he almost put his hand up to wave before looking at Sophie nervously and pretending to put his arms up to yawn and stretch.

"I believe I just found out why Sophie's the only girl near him." Amy mumbled and ate her 'food' cautiously.

--

After school Amy walked up to Sonic. "Hey." Amy said.

"Hey, you know you REALLY shouldn't be near me...umm, you have a laptop or pc right?"

"Who doesn't?"

"My E-Mail is , umm add me to your IM if you have it. We'll talk then."

"OK. See ya, blue." Amy walked away.

Sonic sighed. This will be intresting.

--

Amy plugged her laptop into a plug socket in her room and started it up. Amy wondered why Sonic used a school address. She shrugged the question off quickly. She started up her IM and typed his E-Mail in on Add Contact.

BlueBlazer15 has signed in

PinkGurl13: hey, blue

BlueBlazer15: the name is Sonic

PinkGurl13: i'm Amy. what's wrong with your girlfriend? you were scared to wave at me during lunch

BlueBlazer15: i was scared for YOU she will destroy any girl that i even blink at. she's extremely over posesive

PinkGurl13: why?

BlueBlazer15: hell if i know, she just is

PinkGurl13: do you know anywhere we can meet to talk? i really can't stay online to talk it keeps going off

BlueBlazer15: well, Sophie has gone home, you can come around for a while, i guess. i live at 15 Turner Avenue my door is painted blue

PinkGurl13: i live here too! i'm around your neighbourhood lol, i'll be around soon

BlueBlazer15: lol, see you soon

--

Amy knocked on Sonic's door, he opened it. "Come in." Sonic stepped away as Amy walked in.

She looked around. "You live on your on?"

"Yeah, the school set it up for me, I'm kind off, well...an orphan."

"Oh, jesus! I'm so sorry! I--"

"No it's ok, really." Sonic said, cutting Amy off.

"It's a nice place."

"Thanks. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just want to know you, so we can be friends."

"Secret friends. IM chats and secret meetings. It's like Romeo and Juliet but with my girlfriend being the person seperating us."

Amy giggled. "Let me guess, you watched the film."

"I've also read it and starred in my school's version of the play. Shakespear's a good poet and writer. I've read Macbeth too."

"I never would've guessed a guy like you would read and understand something like Shakespear's works."

"Neither would my GF, she doesn't even know I read them."

"Wouldn't think so."

"Yeah"

The two talked for a while, until it was 6:00 PM.

"Ok, the guys are coming around soon, Sophie will more then likely be with them. You'd better run." Sonic said.

"Ok. And Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been fun."

"Ditto."

Amy smiled and left, rushing back to her house. She went to her room and looked at her laptop smiling.

BlueBlazer15: Here's something from me.

BlueBlazer15 has sent you the file 'OneSexyHedgehog.jpg'

Accept?

Downloading file...

_**--**_

_**Whoo! What fun this chapter was! (ow my fingers and arm ) Hope you all enjoy it, I know I did enjoy writing it!**_

_**R&R!!**_


	3. Oh Crap!

_**Thanks for all the kind reviews!**_

_**LOVE STINKS**_

_**Chapter III: Oh...Crap...!**_

_Amelia Jennifer Marie Rose the Second!_

Amy winced as her mother shouted out her full title. '_...and she wonders why I don't want friends!_' Amy stood with her mother in her room. Amy's mother had recently discovered the picture Sonic had sent her last week.

"Why...I have the nerve to call this child's parents! Allowing him to give girls pictures of himself bare chested!"

"That umm...won't be possible mom."

"Why not?!"

"Well...you see, Sonic's an orphan..."

Amy's mother softened but went hostile again, much less then before though. "Still, he shouldn't be sending pictures like this."

"I'm suprised he has a picture like that."

"Why?"

"He has this...inhumanly over obsessive girlfriend--"

Amy's mother giggled. "Say no more..." Amy's mother left the room before Amy could respond.

'_What the hell...?_' Amy said to herself before shrugging and heading for school.

--

Sophie looked through Sonc's laptop, he had taken off to school really early, and Serenity had the day off with a cold no less.

She sighed. Then she looked as if shot. Suddenly she burst out of the house in a blind fit of rage.

The two browser windows flickered on Sonic's laptop's screen.

IM MESSAGE HISTORY

PinkGurl13 has recieved 'OneSexyHedgehog.jpg'

PinkGurl13: Thanks for the pic, hun.

IM PROFILE

PinkGurl13

Real Name: Amy Rose

Gender: Female

--

Amy walked outside with Sonic. "You sure it's safe to be seen with you, Sonic?"

"Sophie's sick. I'm sure my men won't rat me out" Sonic then realized something. "Damn...I'll be right back." Sonic went back into the school.

Amy walked down the steps and was attacked by Sophie. "You filthy little whore!" Sophie shouted out. "Where do you get off forcing my Sonikku to be nice to you? You slut! If I see you near him again I'll disfigure you so bad you'll be able to fit in a jar!"

Amy ran away crying. Sonic saw everything he ran outside. "Sophie! What the fuck?!" Sophie growled at him. "If you see her again I'll tear you out a new ass!"

Sonic tried to retaliate but was too scared. '_Oh, crap. This ain't gonna end well..._'

_**--**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter. Put your hand up if you think Sophie is a bitchy little brat. Raises hand as far as it will go**_

_**Anyways, R&R!!**_


	4. Payback's A Bitch

_**LOVE STINKS**_

_**Chapter IV: Payback's A Bitch**_

Amy sighed as she looked at a picture. It was a grassy field, Amy, at 6 years old looked at a butterfly in amazement. Kai, who at the time was 11 smiled as he sat with their mom and dad.

Amy laughed which slowly turnt into crying as the previous days events caught up to her. She through the picture to the wall and the glass smashed into a million pieces. "That's it, I'm going to shove that bitches ugly, makeup abused face up her own monster truck tyre ass!"

--

Sonic sighed.

"Dude, just dump her." Knuckles said.

"Oh, what? And have my face screwed up so bad I can pass as Chinese?" Sonic said. Knuckles shook his head.

"You're such a wuss, man. You're captain of the soccer team, the football team, the judo class AND you're a track and field hero! You're telling me you can't stand up to her?! Whatever!" Knuckles, along with the rest of Sonic's "friends" walked away.

"Fine! Y-you guys aren't coming to my 19th birthday!" Sonic shouted then sighed. He walked away.

--

Sonic sat in the music room during free period, he strummed his guitar.

_**It seems the more we talk,  
the less I have to say,  
let's put our differences aside.**_

Amy looked at Sonic through the window of the door.

_**Now everything is changing,  
but I still feel the same,  
we're running out of time.**_

_**What do I have t--**_

Sonic stopped as Amy entered the room clapping.

Sonic got up and put his guitar in it's case. "What are you doing here, Amy? If Sophie cat--mmf!"

Amy kissed Sonic on the lips.

"...wow..." Sonic said after Amy stopped.

"What the hell was that?!" Sophie said as she stood at the door, half the school behind her going 'ooh'.

Amy walked past Sophie and smirked. "I just evened the playing field. Payback and you have something in common, Sophie."

Sophie turned around one eye seemed ready to explode, her teeth grinding together. "**and what's that?!**"

"You're both a bitch." The school had an uproar of cheering as Amy smiled and walked away.

Sophie stomped away angrily.

**--**

**Sorry for the small-ish chapter!**

**R&R!!**


	5. Caught

_**I'm baaack!**_

_**--**_

_**LOVE STINKS**_

_**Chapter 5: Caught "White Faced"**_

_**--**_

Amy sat with Sonic, Sophie growled as she eyed the two. _I'm STILL _'_Sonic's girlfriend. I let her sit here to get Sonic to be fully trusting of me then I'll get rid of the whore_'.

Amy saw a red and black hedgehog. "Who's he?"

Sonic looked and snorted. "Oh, him?! He's Shadow, he's the student prep, he's got straight A's, a teacher and principal kiss up AND a ladies man. What a loser." Sonic crossed his arms and glared at Shadow.

Amy raised an eyebrow. '_Someone's jealous..._' Amy thought.

"I completely agree!" Sophie chimmed.

Amy sighed. '_Shadow's not the only ass kisser here._' Amy thought and smiled as Sonic looked at Sophie questionably.

--

Sonic knocked on the door of the School Prep office. Nothing. "Shad!" Nothing still. Sonic opened the door and nearly collapsed then and there. "SOPHIE!! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Sophie was kneeling behind the desk with some 'white stuff' over her face. Shadow looked shocked his eyes small, black slits. "Uh hon! Th-This isn't what it looks like!"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS IT THEN?!"

"Umm...uh...I-uh..."

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT, YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE!!"

Sophie left looking shocked and scared.

Shadow pulled up his pants and looked at Sonic nervously. "L-Look, dude. If you don't tell anyone, I'll make sure your grades are boosted with no extra work. I-I swear."

"Whatever." Sonic said and stormed off home.

--

Sonic laid on his bed with his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Ames? How would you feel about coming to the prom with me next week? Sophie? She's gone, I made sure of that, the filthy whore!"

_**--**_

_**Ooh, stuffs are getting intresting! Shadow is here thanks to reviewer Shadowroxmysox3.**_

_**R&R!!**_


	6. Preperations

_**LOVE STINKS**_

_**Chapter 6: Preperations for War...err...Prom**_

_**--**_

(SONIC)

"Mom! My shirt is ripped!" Sonic held up his white short sleeve shirt, there was a big rip in the neck area.

Sonic's mother tutted. "What am I going to do with you."

Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes.

30 MINUTES LATER...

"Thanks mom." Sonic said as his mother gave him his knitted, washed, dried and ironed shirt. Sonic put his shirt on, then the tie, then the jacket.

"Aww, don't you look precious."

Sonic blushed. "If only dad was here..." Sonic said his mother hugged him. "Bye!" Sonic said as he left.

"When we he tell that Amy girl the truth..." Sonic's mother said.

(AMY)

Amy put on a light blue dress and strawberry lip gloss. She got her purse. "Mom I'm going to the school prom with Sonic."

"Ooh, my little baby has a crush."

Amy blushed. "Mom!"

"Here's your money for food." Her mom gave her 25 quid.

"Thanks." Amy took the money. "Bye mom, love you." Amy kissed her mom then left.

(SOPHIE)

Sophie growled. "I'm going to kill that bitch I swear." Sophie stomped out of her room and out of the house before her parents could say anything.

_'GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!'_

_**--**_

_'I wonder if Sonic can dance?'_

_**--**_

_'How can I tell Amy?'_

_**--**_

_**Ooh, big cliffhanger.**_

_**What's Sonic's secret? What's Sophie's plan? Isn't thought Sonic an orphan? Join us in the final chapter of Part I. There are 3 parts so there's more after chapter 7, no worries!**_

_**R&R!!**_


End file.
